Music Sounds Better With U
Music Sounds Better With U is a song by Big Time Rush featuring rapper Mann. A music video was released on November 1 2011 near Kendall's birthday. It is the first track on Elevate and has been confirmed by Big Time Rush themselves that Music Sounds Better With U is their favorite song of theirs. It premiered on October 21st on Ryan Seacrest's KISS FM. Seconds before the world premiere of this song Seacrest had Kendall on the phone who answered a few questions. The song was officially released on iTunes on November 1st. Note When the music video airs on Nickelodeon channels it is censored when Kendall says "Hell" because it is considered too inappropriate even though in the 1990's show "Clarissa Explains it All", the word "Hell" was used regularly. Also in "Rocko's Modern Life" in the episode "Carnival Knowledge" they had a ride called "Elevator to Hell". Although, in a later episode Heffer tried to correct Peaches (the guardian of Heck), but Peaches slapped Heff's mouth and said "Censors!" That must of been because the Nickelodeon executive realized that Hell is considered a bad word and can't be used in kids shows. It also debuted on Portugel's Top 50 Songs Chart at No. 48 and later becoming an international hit in Portugel. Charts Lyrics (normal version) (Logan) Better with U Better with U Yea (James) I try to write this down the words just don't come out It's hard to say how U feel Been down the longest road, said yes when I meant no I lost control of the wheel (Logan) 'Cause U know that Things get so bad U've got my back Make me wanna sing and girl I'm singing' 'bout U (Carlos) No sweeter sound than what I've found No perfect love could be more perfect than ours (BTR) Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with U Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with U (Kendall) I used to think that love Was something fools made up 'Cause all I knew was heartbreak whoa I couldn't help myself Let this heart go through hell There's only so much a heart can take (Logan) Cause you know things get so bad U've got my back Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing' 'bout U (Carlos) No sweeter sound than what I've found No perfect love could be more perfect than us (BTR) Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with U Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with U (repeat) (Carlos) Every song every rhyme every word is better with U Every day all of the time every day The music sounds better with U (Mann) She's my music enhancer When the music plays she's my dancer When I'm around her everything's faster Every question I have she's the answer I'm head over heels Can't explain that it's so surreal When I'm around you baby you make me feel like (BTR) Everything's better with U Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with U Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with U Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with U Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with U The music sounds better with U Music sounds better with U. Lyrics (Nick version) (BTR) I try to write this down the words just don't come out It's hard to say how you feel Been down the longest road said yes when I meant no I lost control of the wheel 'Cause you know that Things get so bad You've got my back. Make me wanna sing and girl I'm singing' 'bout you. No sweeter sound than what I've found. No perfect love could be more perfect than us. Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with you Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with you I used to think that love Was something fools made up 'Cause all I knew was heartbreak I couldn't help myself Let this heart go through There's only so much a heart can take Things get so bad You've got my back Make me wanna sing and girl I'm singing' 'bout you No sweeter sound than what I've found No perfect love could be more perfect than us Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with you Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with you. (repeat) Every song every rhyme every word is better with you Every day all of the time every day The music sounds better with you (Mann) She's my music enhancer When the music plays she's my dancer When I'm around her everything's faster Every question I have she's the answer I'm head over heels Can't explain that it's so surreal When I'm around you baby you make me feel like (BTR) Everything's better with you Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with you Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with you. Ooh baby It feels like it feels like The music sounds better with you Baby it feels right it feels right Everything's better with you. The music sounds better with you Music sounds better with you. Gallery Music Sounds Better With U (feat. Mann) - Single.jpg|The title card for the song Category:Songs Category:Guest Stars Category:2nd Album Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Fan Favorite Songs